This invention relates to hand tools.
More particularly the present invention relates to clamping devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to clamping devices operable with one hand.
Within the art of clamping devices, it is known to provide a clamp device including a slide bar slidably received through an aperture in a braking lever and held by a body. A driving lever operated by a pivoting trigger is carried by the body and operates to move the slide bar in a first direction. The braking lever prevents movement of the slide bar in the opposing direction. In this manner, a one hand operated clamp is partially provided.
While clamping effectively, the devices cannot be opened one handed. In other words, once the braking lever is disengaged and held in the disengaged position, an operator must move the sliding bar with the other hand. This is two handed operation which can become difficult if the other hand is otherwise occupied, such as with holding the item to be clamped. Furthermore, in these devices, the braking lever extends downward to a position spaced from and in front of the trigger. Thus, for operation, the operators finger or fingers must be removed from the trigger to engage the braking lever. On larger clamp devices, this arrangement can present a problem to individuals with small hands. Another problem is the recoil or snap of the braking lever upon release when an item is tightly clamped. This snap can actually be painful for the operator.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand clamp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand clamp which can be opened and closed with one hand.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a hand clamp with the braking lever operable with the trigger.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand clamp having a drive mechanism which can selectively open or close the clamp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand clamp in which the braking lever can be operated without a snap upon release.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a hand clamp including a slide bar having a first end and a second end, a first jaw coupled to the first end and a body slidably receiving the slide bar. The body includes a second jaw opposing the first jaw. Also included in the hand clamp is a drive assembly for moving the slide bar in a single direction. The drive assembly includes a cavity formed in the body through which the slide bar extends. A driving lever is carried within the cavity and has an aperture through which the slide bar extends. The drive bar is movable between a first position providing substantially no frictional engagement with the slide bar and a second position frictionally engaging the slide bar and incrementally moving the slide bar in the single direction. A braking lever is provided having a first end pivotally coupled to the body and a second end. The braking lever is pivotable between a disengaged position substantially perpendicular to the slide bar and an engaged position wherein a frictional engagement occurs between the braking lever and the slide bar preventing the slide bar from moving in a direction opposite the single direction. A trigger handle is pivotally coupled to the body and engages the driving lever for moving the driving lever between the first position and the second position. A brake release is carried by the trigger handle and has an engagement end and an activation end. The brake release is movable between an engaged position in which the engagement end engages the second end of the braking lever and a disengaged position in which the engagement end does not engage the second end of the braking lever. Movement of the trigger handle with the brake release in the engaged position moves the braking lever to the disengaged position. Movement of the trigger handle with the brake release in the disengaged position does not effect the braking lever.